


Socializing

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Written for this prompt/10. “Please don’t make me socialize.”Sam/Steve and Bucky





	Socializing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutthroatfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/gifts).



/10. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

Sam/Steve and Bucky

It is supposed to be an easy going night, pizza and movies, would be a causal date if it was just going to be Sam and Steve but it isn’t going to be just them. Steve wants him and Bucky to spend more time together so Sam finds himself going over to Steve’s place, already calling in the pizza order to be delivered there. It seemed like less of a hassle than trying to pick it up and bring it over and the wait won’t be too long.  Steve has been on mission for the last week but he is supposed to be home soon and Sam is almost at the apartment door when his phone rings. He sees the number as he gets it out and he gets a sinking feeling that his night is going to be derailed.

“Well, since you’re calling I can tell you’re not dead. Mission go long, cancelling on me?”

This is  what he starts with instead of a hello and there is a little relief when Steve answers right away, voice maybe a little tired but not too much or too stressed out sounding.

“Not cancelling, mission is over, back here but not at my place yet. You should go ahead and go over, hang out till I get there.”

Sam gives a little sigh before speaking.

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

“I’m not making you, I’m suggesting that you and Bucky hang out till I get there. It won’t be too long and you guys should talk more. Please.”

Sam could say no but he is already here and he can hear the pleading in Steve’s voice, can just see the damn puppy dog eyes in his head even though Steve isn’t here yet.  He hasn’t spent that much time one on one with Bucky and this may be a bit awkward even if it isn’t long but he can’t say no to the puppy eyes, even if Steve isn’t here to give Sam the full strength of them.

“Fine, I’m already near your place soon, called in the pizza, don’t be too late or it may already be gone. “

“Ok, great, Bucky already knows I’m running late, he’ll let you in.”

Sam can hear the smile in Steve’s voice and it is nice but he still needs to tease him just a bit.

“You called him before me? I think that breaks some sort of boyfriend protocol.”

“He got a text, you got  a call. Besides, I only text him cause Clint had already been sending him texts about how long the flight back was taking and so I just told him to let you in. I wanted to actually hear your voice.”

Sam smiles a bit at that as he teases again.

“You sap. I’m going to guess you snuck out for this so I should let you go so  you can get finished up. See you soon.”

“Looking forward to it.Bye.”

 With that, Steve hangs up and Sam puts his phone away, knocks on the apartment door.  It takes only a few moments and then Bucky is opening up the door, greets Sam.

“Hey, did you get a text too?”

He asks and Sam just shakes his head a bit as he walks in.

“Nope, phone call. Guess we are on our own for a bit. Pizza will be here soon. Did he tell you that we should talk more too?”

Sam says this and starts to make his way to the kitchen, is going to take one of Steve’s fancy root beers cause he can.  He opens the fridge as  Bucky answers him, has followed him in here.

“Yes. I think he thinks we may hate each other or something.”

Sam thinks about it for just a moment, grabs his root beer and holds one out for Bucky who takes it as Sam starts to speak.

“Don’t hate you, just still not sure about you yet. You did rip out my steering wheel and tear up my wings, tackled me pretty hard but I guess we can move on from that, just don’t do it again.”

That was a while ago now,  Bucky has been back here with Steve for four months now and Sam has kept a bit of distance from him and Bucky has done the same, mostly spending time with Steve or Natasha and Clint. He doesn’t hate Bucky, gets that the man didn’t really have any choice in what he did, but he isn’t quite comfortable around him yet. It is something he should work on. Bucky just gives a little nod as he moves to a drawer, opens  it up and grabs a bottle opener.

“Not planning on tearing up your stuff again. If I remember correctly, you managed a kick into my chest,felt that one.  I think you can handle yourself just fine.”

He opens his bottle now, offers the bottle opener to Sam who takes it. He opens his bottle now and there are a few moments of silence, not really that uncomfortable  and they both just take some drinks  and sit down at the kitchen table.  After a moment, Bucky speaks again.

“You know Steve is really taken with you, I can tell.  He means a lot to me, I think you know that.”

Sam arches a bow at him, thinks he knows where this is going.

“You giving me a shovel talk, Barnes?”

“Do I need to?”

Bucky asks this in response to Sam’s question and Sam answers.

“If you want to but I’m not planning on screwing this up.”

Sam means every word of it. He has a good thing going right now and plans to keep it. Bucky just gives a nod after a moment.

“Good. Even before Steve told me that you guys had been dating for  a bit, I thought there was something going on. He has a type, competent, great cheek bones, and you fit it.”

Those words are ripe for teasing and Sam decides to press his luck, see if things are going as well between them as he thinks they are.

“Great cheekbones, huh? You been checking me out? Can’t blame you but I’m a taken man.”

Bucky just shakes his head a bit but he isn’t giving Sam a death glare so Sam will count it as a win.

“I’m aware of your status as taken, Steve is mushy about you, and I have my eye on someone else.”

Bucky says this now and Sam thinks about who he has been spending most of his time and he breaks out into a bit of a grin.

“Someone or someones?”

He asks and there is just a hint of color in Bucky’s cheeks and Sam grins even more, grabs his phone out of his pocket, has a good idea.

“Tell you what, you text Clint, invite him and Nat to come over with Steve and I’m going to call and add to  our order. Steve can pay since he begged us to spend time together.”

Bucky gives Sam a little smile now and gets out his own phone while Sam calls the pizza place and adds some more food to the order. When that is done, he sends a text to Steve.

_Clint and Nat will be coming too, added extra, you’ll pay and then we are going to try to play match maker. See you soon._

It is a short message and he doesn’t get a reply right away but he isn’t too worried about it. He finishes his root beer while he and Bucky sit in comfortable silence and when Bucky gets up and offers him another one, he takes it, clinks his bottle against Bucky’s when he holds it out and  maybe the evening isn’t too bad after all even if it didn’t go quite to plan.


End file.
